


The King's Cornflower Crown

by SummerFlingsAndThings (QueenBoudicatheGreat)



Series: A King's Gambit [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apathetic George, Bit of purple prose if im being honest, Dream XD - Freeform, Dream XD is a god kinda, Dream isn't tho, M/M, anyway, git gud green boi, idk why that's not a tag tmyet are yall good?, reference to gogy being colorblind pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/SummerFlingsAndThings
Summary: But Dream's favorite player didn't smile back. In fact, a little frown formed on his mouth and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. . "You're… not Dream."Not Dream also frowned. Well, they weren't Dream, so it was back to square one. "How do you know?""Because your eyes are blue."They furrowed their brow. They didn't know that. Then again, they didn't know anything about what they looked like. But evidently their eyes were blue and their favorite player didn't want them to be blue. "Are they not supposed to be? What color do you want?" They blinked and their eyes flashed and faded through all the colors of the rainbow.☆●☆●☆●☆●☆George meets with someone he's never met before, but they certainly know him. (Yet another prequel of sorts)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A King's Gambit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128842
Comments: 89
Kudos: 551
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The King's Cornflower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> *(ringing cowbell)* Y'ALL COME GET Y'ALL JUICE!!
> 
> Anywho! Here we go with one more prequel before the big finale! I played a little bit with how exactly Dream XD works here because I'm cool and sexy and I do what I want. Also, this fic is ENTIRELY because Well_Wisher made a comment about George being favored by god and my little gremlin brain latched onto that and would NOT let go. So, everyone say "Thank you, Well_Wisher" for helping me figure out what the fuck is up with George. Moving on! This is actually going to be the penultimate fic in this series! I have ONE more fic planned as the jailbreak and resulting fallout, and then that's it. However!! My Tumblr is absolutely up and running so of you wanna request a fic there I'm SUPER open for that. *(winkwinknudgenudge)* Also! Big Bang is happening! Interest check is still open and the sign ups will open on the 10th!! Cheers!!
> 
> Writing Tumblr: summerflingsandthings.tumblr.com  
> Big Bang Tumblr: dspm-bigbang.tumblr.com

They didn't really know what they were or who they were or where they were or what they were doing, but they'd bloomed to life at the dawn of the SMP, had an innate bond with every last block that made it up, and that was they felt they really needed to know. They didn't know much about the other people living in the SMP with them, but every now and then they'd let themselves melt into the code of the world and just watch them from a distance to see if maybe they could figure it out. Based on their observations, they were pretty sure they weren't supposed to be able to do that, but they probably weren't supposed to be able to fly or control the mobs or alter the world or summon any block they wanted from nothing either. There was a lot they weren't supposed to do, but they didn't really want to stop doing those things, so they simply kept to themselves and did whatever struck their fancy at that moment. Until one day someone snuck up on them. 

"Dream?"

They froze in the middle of what they were doing and cocked their head to the side at the name. They weren't sure that name was  theirs but it was familiar. Dream. This world was Dream's, and they were the world, so maybe they  were Dream. And if they weren't maybe whoever this was knew the correct answer. There was only one way to find out. "Yes?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm always out here." Dream turned around, and when they saw who was standing behind them, they couldn't explain the wave of fondness that overtook them and they smiled. It was one of the smaller ones. The one with fluffy brown hair and big white goggles and so so much blue.

But Dream's favorite player didn't smile back. In fact, a little frown formed on his mouth and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. . "You're… not Dream."

Not Dream also frowned. Well, they weren't Dream, so it was back to square one. "How do you know?"

"Because your eyes are blue."

They furrowed their brow. They didn't know that. Then again, they didn't know anything about what they looked like. But evidently their eyes were blue and their favorite player didn't want them to be blue. "Are they not supposed to be? What color do you want?" They blinked and their eyes flashed and faded through all the colors of the rainbow.

Their favorite player laughed and brought his hands up to rest on their cheeks. Their eyes widened and they didn't know what color they stopped on but it didn't really matter because this was the first time anyone had ever touched them and they weren't sure how to feel. Instead of figuring it out, they brought their hands up to wrap around their favorite player's skinny little wrists and looked at him in awe. H

"No, no, the blue's fine," their favorite player said with a fond smile. "I like it."

They blinked and their eyes went back to blue. "Why?"

"Because blue is my favorite color," their favorite player said with a shrug. "It's one of the only ones I can see properly."

"What colors can't you see?"

"Mostly it's just shades of red and green."

They looked down at the outfit they were wearing and frowned at the abundance of green. In an instant, it was a bright teal instead. "Is that better?"

Their favorite player's eyes widened at the tiny display. "Wow."

They grinned, heart thumping in their chest and looked around the woods at all the greengreengreen. With a wave, everything green in the entire chunk was changed to shades of blue and they beamed down at their favorite player.

Their favorite player laughed and rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," they insisted, stepping right up in their favorite player's space. Another wave of their hand and the world went back to green. "You're my favorite. I want you to like this world. I want you to like  me."

Their favorite player hummed and instead of taking a step back, he lifted his hands to run his fingers through their hair. Their hair was apparently long and if the flashes of color they caught out of the corner of their eye was any indication, it was some shade of yellow. "You're a lot like Dream," their favorite player admitted. "You look just like him. You act like him, too."

They smiled. Part of them rebelled at the thought of their favorite player comparing them to someone else, someone as insignificant as another player at that, but if it was Dream, that was fine. They may not actually be Dream, but they were some far off extension, so that was fine. And their favorite player obviously liked Dream, so maybe it was a good comparison. Besides, their favorite player was still running his fingers through their hair and smiling up at them with an amused fondness that was so foriegn, yet somehow familiar. "I would do anything to make you happy," they vowed suddenly. 

Their favorite player's eyes widened. "Anything?"

"Anything." They took a tiny step back so they could lift their hands up and mourned the loss of their favorite player's touch. A block formed between their hands, blank and unassuming before it started cycling through every block imaginable. Iron, gold, emerald, diamond, netherite, a beacon. "Whatever you want, you can have."

Their favorite player's eyes flashed, and his smile grew sharper, but that only made their heart grow fonder. He reached up to take the block, but once he got his hands on it, they turned it to dirt. He gave them an unimpressed frown that twitched at the corners like he wanted to smile. "That's not funny."

Despite that, they still laughed. It was yet another experience they'd never had before, but they were happy to have it with their favorite player. The laughter continued long and loud, ripping itself out of their lungs in wheezes and shouts of joy. "Your  face!"

Their favorite player rolled his eyes and tossed the dirt block aside. "Oh my god, you even laugh like him."

They finally straighted their back, and gave their favorite player a beaming smile. They summoned another block and turned it into a cornflower (they weren't sure why they picked that flower in particular other than it was small and pretty and blueblueblue) as an apology. They multiplied the little cornflower until it wrapped around itself in a circlet, then nestled it in the curls on their favorite player's head and delighted in the light dusting of red that covered his cheeks. Another wave of fondness came over them and they couldn't help but envelope their favorite player in a hug (something else new) with a happy sigh. "Mine."

Their favorite player stiffened and they could feel the way his eyebrows rose against their chest. But he didn't step out of the embrace, so they squeezed him just a little tighter. "Yours?"

"Yes," they said simply, resting their chin in his fluffy curls amongst the little blue blossoms. "Mine. My favorite player."

"Huh."

"And I'm yours," they continued. "This whole world is yours. Anything you could ever want. It can all be yours, whenever you want it."

Their favorite player wrapped his arms around their waist and hummed. "How does that work?"

"Because I am the world," they explained. "Every bit of it. Every block, every mob loves you, and will bend to your whims."

"That's… very interesting," their favorite player said. His voice wasn't dripping with awe like they had expected. Instead it had gone contemplative and calculating as if he were already making plans. They smiled, a warmth blooming in their chest at the thought of their favorite player using their favor to his advantage. He could rule the entirety of the SMP if he wanted. It had already sworn its allegiance to him, after all. But they doubted he would do that. That's what boring, short sighted people would do with a gift like that, and their favorite player was anything but boring. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

They tightened their hold once more and felt their own smirk form on their mouth. "I look forward to seeing what you make of it, little king."

☆●☆●☆●☆●☆

Techno snorted harshly and looked around like he was waiting for someone to burst from the trees, weapons drawn. But that wasn't going to happen. He and George were in the middle of nowhere, alone, and no one knew where they were. No one knew they were together. No one knew what they were about to do. Still, he tightened his grip on his trident and gave George a sharp look. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

George huffed out a little laugh. With a serene smile he bent down to pluck a cornflower Techno was almost certain hadn't been there before and tucked it behind his ear. "Trust me; it will be fine." He looked up at the massive black fortress before them with more confidence than Techno thought was due. "Things tend to go my way."

**Author's Note:**

> *(pokes you with a stick)* No, seriously, follow me on Tumblr. I live for watching those little numbers go up.
> 
> summerflingsandthings.tumblr.com  
> dsmp-bigbang.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [“i promised i’d love you but you knew too much”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237139) by [a_small_and_distressed_bird (Ethereal_Aether)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Aether/pseuds/a_small_and_distressed_bird)




End file.
